Da'wan Burnett
|last = "Enemies Made"|death episode = Enemies Made|cause of death = Erased by Data Core}}Da'wan Burnett is a minor villain in The Everson House: Walking Dead. Information Da'wan is the henchmen for his dad who works for Tobi Cornette and is the dark general for the magic realm. Personality Not much is known about Da'wan's personality except that he is often serious and stoic to his other emotions Powers and Abilities *'Technomagic' **'Cyber Mind' ***'Electronic Communication' ***'Mechanical Intuition' ***'Scanner Vision' ***'Technological Possession' **'Technology Manipulation' ***'Data Manipulation' ***'Nanite Manipulation' ***'Roboticization' ***'Technological Constructs' **'Techno-Spell Casting (replicate technological effects)' ***'Energy Blast' ***'Force-Field Generation' ***'Missile Generation' ***'Physical Restoration' **'Techno-Shapeshifting' ***'Bionic Physiology' ***'Gun Limbs' ***'High-Tech Exoskeleton' ***'Nanite Mimicry' **'Wish Granting machine, complete with intent decryption programs.' ***'Augmentation' ***'Enhanced Crafting' ***'Impossibility Inducement' ***'Rule Bending' **'Techno-Magic Enhancements' ***'Evolution: auto-upgrade once new technology becomes available' ***'Extrasensory Perception: enhance detection and analysis via ESP.' ***'Infinite Supply: unlimited ammo and energy for weapons and devices.' ***'Infusion: enhanced weapons with supernatural effects.' ***'Invulnerability: strengthen materials against physical damage.' ****'Energy Resistance: strengthen materials against energy damage.' ****'Supernatural Resistance: strengthen materials against supernatural effects.' ***'Mode Switching: change form and weapons to fight different enemies.' ***'Paradox Inducement: defy the rules of logic multiplying the unit's power and speed, notably projectile attacks.' ***'Reactive Adaptation: spontaneously adapt to enemies/situations.' ***'Regenerative Healing Factor: fast self-repairs after taking damage.' ****'Reforming: self-reconstruction when destroyed.' ***'Replication: limited self-duplication (number caped or cooldown between uses).' ***'Sequenced Teleportation: automatic retreat to safety after taking too much damage.' ****'Flash Step: instant move from on point to another on the battlefield.' ***'Targeting: correct the trajectory of projectiles to always hit their targets.' ***'Transformation: temporarily upgrade into better versions of itself.' ***'Weapon Proficiency: automatic mastery of the weapons.' **'Adaptive Replication: assimilation of exotic technologies/supernatural effects.' **'Superior Adaptation: automatic adaptation to fit any purpose.' ***'Adaptive Energy' ***'Adaptive Magic' **'Limitation Transcendence: overcome the limitations of Technology and Magic.' **'Magitek Physiology: physically and conceptually personify mystical technology.' **'Omnifabrication: creation of any construct with any properties/effects:' ***'Develop a Miracle Machine that'll grant any and every possible desire' ***'Erasing weapons' ***'Mass Power Erasure generators.' ***'Reality Rewriting via Interfaces' **'Omnifarious: Have a body made up of technomagical shape-shifting nanites with infinite possibilities.' **'Possibility Reconstruction: via law altering mechanization.' ***'Potential Creation: via infusion of technomagic nanites.' **'Rule Transcendence: bypass the inhibitions of machine or mysticism.' ***'Tetralogy: able to master and perfect all the known laws of logic and nature.' ****'Science-Magic Ascendancy' *'Technology Manipulation' **'Data Manipulation' **'Crash!' **'Cyberlingualism' **'Efficacy Manipulation Boost a machine's capacity or speed.' **'Electricity Generation' **'Electromagnetic Pulse Emission' **'GPS Manipulation' **'Mechanical Constructs' **'Mechanical Morphing' **'Physical Restoration' **'Programming' **'Scanning' **'Techno-Empathy' **'Technological Possession' **'Technology Augmentation' **'Control electronic/digital/cybernetic objects.' **'Trigger computers/appliances or anything with an attachable cord or inserted batteries.' **'Repair/induce glitches in technology.' **'If mixed with Body Part Substitution or Cephalophore, users use control electronic objects as if they were their own body part.' **'Creating gadgets and attachments.' Death & Resurrection Killed by=His Data core after his Bionic Chip was destroyed.|-| Resurrected by=Wendy Chong after she located his erased data Relationships Family Dequavious Burnett Dad his equally evil father]] Dequavious ' '''is his father. Da'wan and Dequavious are very close to each other. They both prefer evil over good, they both agreed to exile Iveanna for a soft heart, they both enjoy torturing and abusing Zeniqua. Needless to say they both have sociopathic tendencies, however Da'wan is the king of sociopathic tendencies as seen when he kicks Zeniqua and laughs as she cries for him to stop. Da'wan is mean, rude, egotistic, a megalomaniac, and narcissistic just like his father. Iveanna Burnett '''Sister' ' his sister whom he helped exile from the family.]]' Iveanna is his sister. The two seem to be very distant from each other. Da'wan does not like Iveanna he tried to kill her several times for being too soft. He insults her, degrades her, abuses her amongst other things. He's said several times that he doesn't even consider her family because she won't be evil. He seconded her exile from her family. He steals stuff from her and sells it at a pawn shop. He pawned a doll her mother bought for her because he didn't want anything that reminded him of how weak his mother was and how she made Iveanna just as weak if not more weak. Zeniqua Burnett Sister/Property his sister whom he severely abuses]] Zeniqua is his sister/property When it comes to Zeniqua Da'wan only sees her as his property and had no problem assaulting her amongst other things. He does anything he can to degrade her, manipulate her, take away any hope she has of being rescued, destroy her childhood, isolate her, does anything he can to make sure she makes absolutely no friends, and this is just the tip of the iceberg. He'll do whatever it take to dominate and control her. Enemies Jonald Everson Arch Enemy Da'wan's arch enemy]] Jonald is his enemy because he despises his treatment of his sister's Da'wan and Jonald have always been against each other. Jonald hates Da'wan for his treatment of his own sisters and Da'wan hates Jonald because he's trying to help his property and his family's exile and Da'wan believes that Jonald should mind his own business to which he responds "these two girls are my business". It's very clear that these two will always be enemies. Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Villians Category:Minor characters Category:African-American Ethnicity